Loyality
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: fic baru sayuri...  SasuSaku slight ItaSaku slight NaruSaku..  read and review please..
1. Chapter 1

**Akhirnya, Sayuri-chan kembali mentelurkan fic terbaru saia setelah sekian lama vakum dan mengurung diri di kamar *?*. Fic ini saia tulis di waktu liburan panjang saia saat ini. Akhirnya saia berpisah dengan Chiba Asuka a.k.a. Greta 9095 dan Nae-chan. Huhuhu. UAN ternyata melelahkan juga, sampai-sampai saia harus merelakan hobi saia untuk sementara waktu. *nglantur***

**Oke Minasan, saia nggak mau kebanyakan bicara lagi.**

**Ini dia, saia persembahkan karya terbaru saia. Jreng... jreng...jreng...**

***lebay***

**Selamat membaca**** hehe ^^**

**Loyality**

By : Yoshizawa Sayuri

Discleamer : Naruto isn't mine, Mashashi Kisimoto

Rated : T maybe M in the next chap

Warning : STRAIGHT, OOC, AU

Pairing : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku slight NaruSaku

Read and enjoy it ^^

**Chapter 1**

_**Sasuke POV**_

Malam ini jalanan tampak sangat lengang. Haaahh...! Aku menghela nafas berat. Kupacu gas mobilku semakin cepat. Kulirik arlogi di tangan kiriku yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00, ya, jam 1 pagi dan aku barusaja menyelesaikan semua file-file yang menumpuk di kantor. Melelahkan, sangat melelahkan. Ternyata menjadi kepala cabang Uchiha's Coorporatian sangat melelahkan seperti ini. Aku menyesal telah menuruti perintah ayahku untuk menduduki posisi sebagai Kepala Cabang diwilayah Konoha, dengan konsekuensi aku harus mengisi masa remajaku dengan bekerja.

Kulirik kanan-kiri, sepanjang jalan yang kulalui dapat tertangkap oleh mataku para kupu-kupu malam yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka untuk menggodaku dengan pakaian yang serba memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang jujur membuatku mual. Terus kupacu mobilku lebih kencang tanpa memperdulikan lambaian-lambaian mereka.

Jujur sebagai lelaki normal dengan usia sepertiku aku sangat penasaran akan hal itu, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko yang akan berdampak buruk bagi diriku, seperti yang terjadi pada Hidan, salah satu staf Itachi, kakakku, yang gemar sekali 'mencoba' wanita malam dan akhirnya harus mengidap penyakit mematikan, yang kau tahu itu apa.

Baiklah, kembali lagi pada keadaanku saat ini. Sekarang aku sudah berada di daerah perumahan elite Uchiha di daerah pinggiran Konoha, aku terus memacu mobilku hingga sampai pada sebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah menurutku yang di dominasi dengan warna biru dan hitam, kalian bisa bayangkan saja sendiri seperti apa bentuk, warna serta modelnya.

_Tin..Tin..Tin.._

Kuklakson mobilku sebanyak tiga kali, beberapa saat kemudian pintu pagar mulai terbuka, aku pun segera memasuki rumah tersebut yang tak lain adalah rumahku, Rumah yang bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke di bagian bawah angka 23 sebagai nomor rumahnya.

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah miliknya. Rumah mewah nan indah itu terlihat sangat sepi, kosong sekali, maklum saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, dan pastinya seluruh penghuni rumah ini sedang tertidur pulas.

Oiya, tadi Sasuke belum menceritakan pada kalian semua kan, bahwa yang tinggal di rumah ini hanya Sasuke dan Itachi, yang kadang-kadang menginap di sini, kadang juga tidur di rumahnya sendiri, jika sedang tidak ada tugas di Suna, serta beberapa pelayan dan satpam yang dengan setia menemani tuan muda mereka. Sementara kedua orang tua Sasuke menempati rumah utama mereka di Iwagakure sebagai Direktur Utama perusaannya di Iwa.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari marmer dan meliuk panjang. Dan saat melewati kamar Itachi, Sasuke mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar itu, seperti suara..

"Hah? Suara desahan wanita? Dari kamar Itachi? Sedang apa dia?" batin Sasuke bingung.

Karena rasa penasarannya terlalu besar, Sasuke pun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat atau lebih tepatnya mengintip apa yang dilakukan kakaknya di dalam kamar lewat pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke kaget setengah mati dengan apa yang barusaja dilihatnya pemandangan yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seumur hidupnya. Pemandangan yang menunjukkan Itachi sedang mencium atau lebih tepatnya melumat bibir seorang gadis berambut pink, mereka berdua dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan... Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti itu. Dia dengan segera berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada cukup jauh dari kamar Itachi, dengan segera sasuke menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya dalam keadaan tengkurap kemudian menutup kepalanya dengan bantal hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun tertidur pulas hingga keesokan harinya.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke terbangun kemudian mengeliat karena sinar matahari yang tanpa diundang masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela kamarnya. Dengan malas Sasuke pun beranjak dari tidur panjangnya. Ya, tidur panjang karena saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, tempat yang paling disukainya, karena pasti pelayan-pelayannya yang setia telah menyiapkan berbagai olahan tomat untuk tuan muda mereka yang satu ini.

Benar saja, saat Sasuke sampai di meja makan telah tersedia berbagai olahan tomat yang membuat perutnya semakin meronta-ronta, namun ada satu orang lagi yang sudah ada di sana selain Itachi, ya, perempuan berambut pink yang dia lihat semalam.

Mata Sasuke menyipit melihat perempuan di depannya, "dia siapa?" tanyanya dingin pada kakak semata wayangnya, Itachi.

"Dia kekasihku, tidak lama lagi dia akan menjadi kakak iparmu Sasuke, kenalkan dia Sakura, orang yang paling penting bagiku melebihi apapun di dunia ini." ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum menatap Sakura, perempuan berambut pink yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat Sasuke, _"tampannya, dia tipeku, kurasa aku menyukainya, aku akan mendekatinya setelah ini, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi, sepertinya aku lebih tertarik dengan adiknya."_

"Kenalkan aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu." ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

"Dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi Uchiha Sakura."ucap Itachi kemudian tertawa ringan. Sasuke tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"_Oh, jadi ini wanita yang membuat Itachi lupa padaku, adik tercintanya?"_ batin Sasuke menolak kehadiran Sakura di sisi kakaknya.

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." ucap Sasuke dingin melebihi es batu.

Sasuke segera mengambil tempat duduk yang sangat jauh dari Sakura, dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makan siangnya kemudian sesegera mungkin meninggalkan meja makan, menyambar kunci mobil kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumahnya yang saat ini terasa menjijikkan baginya.

Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap adiknya, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan kembali berbincang dengan kekasih tercintanya itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan adik semata wayangnya.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi itu. Pemuda berambut raven dengan potongan ala pantat ayam ini nekat mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan setinggi itu karena kekesalannya pada kakaknya. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa arah, entah ke mana dia akan melajukan mobilnya, sebenarnya ia sendiripun tidak tahu.

Kini mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah bernuansa abu-abu dengan pagar tinggi menjulang di depannya. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pagar rumah tersebut, saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu mobilnya, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali memasangkan safebelt, kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya kembali.

"Haaahhh... Sepertinya saat seperti ini Kakashi lebih suka berduaan saja dengan kekasih barunya yang kelewat seksi itu, hum.. siapa namanya, Anko mungkin." batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kapasitas dan kini ia kembali menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang tak begitu mewah tapi terlihat sangat indah, cantik dan terawat.

"Sepertinya kalau di sini Sai akan menerimaku dengan baik." batin Sasuke puas.

Diapun dengan segera turun dari dalam mobilnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah tersebut dan mengetuknya pelan.

_Tok...Tok..Tok.._

"Siapa ya?" terdengar suara lembut dari dalam rumah tersebut .

"Aku Sasuke, kau masih mengingatku kan Sai?" Sasuke menyahut suara yang barusaja ia dengar tadi.

_Ceklek.._

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dengan tinggi badan sejajar dengan Sasuke dan memiliki kulit pucat dan mata onyx yang sama persis dengan milik Sasuke, sekilas mereka seperti anak kembar, yang membedakan mereka hanya bentuk rambutnya saja.

"Wah, kau rupanya, tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu, kau ini kan saudara kembarku. Hahaha..." ucap pemuda bernama Sai ini ramah diiringi dengan tawanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Sasuke bertanya sopan meskipun dia memang sering menginap di sini. Karena Sai adalah sahabat sekaligus patner kerja Sasuke di perusahaan.

"Ah, kau ini seperti baru pertama kali datang ke rumahku saja, kau boleh masuk ke rumahku, bahkan langsung ke kamarku juga tidak apa." ucap pria itu diiringi senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak, aku di sini saja sudah cukup." ucap Sasuke kemudian merebahkan dirinya si atas sofa ruang tamu rumah Sai. Sai terlihat pergi ke arah belakang, beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa segelas jus tomat yang kemudian dia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Kau kenapa, Sas? Sepertinya ada masalah? Kalau mau kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kau tahu kan aku orang yang bisa dipercaya?" Sai menawarkan dirinya tulus.

"Yah, aku memang sedang ada masalah dengan kakakku, dia dengan santainya membawa pulang seorang wanita ke rumahku dan kemudian dia.." ucapan Sasuke menggantung membuat Sai mengernyit.

"Dia?" Sai penasaran akan lanjutan cerita Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat berulang kali, kemudian dengan berat dia berkata, "yah kau tahulah, di depan mataku." ucapan Sasuke agak menggantung namun secepat kilat Sai langsung mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Hm, Sas, bukannya sudah sewajarnya lelaki seusia kakakmu melakukannya, dia sudah dewasa dan semua itu haknya." Sai berkata bijak.

"Ya, aku tahu akan hal itu, tetapi setidaknya jangan lakukan di depan mataku dan yang terpenting jangan di rumahku, rumahku bukan tempat lokalisasi, dia harus tahu itu." Sasuke mulai naik pitam.

"Aku mengerti, baik akan kucoba untuk membicarakannya dengan kakakmu, siapa tahu dia mau mengerti, sekarang istirahatlah, kuyakin kau pasti kelelahan." Sai berkata lembut seperti seorang kakak. Ini yang Sasuke sukai dari Sai, dia adalah orang yang lembut dan murah senyum, hati Sasuke selalu merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasukepun tertidur pulas di sofa.

_**Itachi POV**_

Aku bingung, kenapa Sasuke bersikap aneh sekali pagi ini. Dia tidak biasanya bersikap seketus ini padaku. Mungkinkah dia tidak menyukai kehadiran Sakura di tengah-tengah kami berdua? Tapi kenapa? Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat melihat Sasuke dengan cepat menghabiskan makan siangnya kemudian menyambar kunci mobil dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Makin aneh saja anak itu, biasanya hari Minggu seperti ini dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dan dia akan dengan sangat perlahan menghabiskan olahan tomat, makanan favoritnya, tapi pagi ini...?

Ah, mungkin aku hanya salah lihat saja.

"Itachi, dia adikmu ya?" ucapan seorang wanita berambut pink di sebelahku membuyarkan pikiranku tentang Sasuke.

"Ah, ya. Dia Sasuke, adik yang sangat kucintai. Umur kami hanya terpaut 2 tahun, makanya kami sangat dekat." aku menjelaskan padanya, kekasihku.

"Hum, kalian hanya tinggal berdua di sini?" gadis bernama Sakura itu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, aku paling-paling dalam satu minggu, hanya 1 hari atau 2 hari saja aku bermalam di sini, selebihnya aku di Suna." aku kembali menjelaskan padanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi penjelasanku.

"Ah ya, Itachi.." ucapnya sembari mengampit lengan kananku dengan lumayan erat.

"Hm, ada apa Sakuraku yang manis?" aku merespon panggilannya dengan selembut mungkin.

"Bukankah kemarin kau sudah janji akan membelikanku mobil baru? Jazz ku di depan sudah ketinggalan jaman. Ayolah Itachi..." rengeknya padaku, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ciumannya di pipi kananku.

"Baiklah, tapi janji, nanti malam kau harus ikut denganku menginap di rumahku di Suna, ada yang akan ku perlihatkan padamu." aku berkata penuh makna.

"Baiklah, siapa takut, aku janji. Hehehe.." Sakura tertawa senang.

_**Normal POV**_

Itachi keluar dari sebuah galeri mobil-mobil mewah bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut pink yang menggandeng tangannya dengan erat di sebelahnya. Senyum yang sangat lebar tergambar di wajah putih wanita bermata emerald itu. Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang wanita itu mengucapkan berkali-kali kata terima kasih pada Itachi, kekasihnya, yang telah membelikannya sebuah CRV model terbaru.

"Makasih ya sayang, aku senang banget." ucap Sakura berkali-kali.

"Iya Sakuraku sayang, sama-sama. Ayo sekarang tepati janjimu yang tadi, sekarang ikutlah denganku ke Suna, dan bermalamlah di rumahku selama satu minggu." Itachi mengucapkan kata itu dengan senyum mesum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa maksudmu, kau tidak membelikanku mobil dengan cuma-cuma ya? " ucap Sakura penuh selidik.

Kemudian dia pun tersenyum dan menatap Itachi, "tapi, baiklah, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu."

Itachi kemudian segera menggandeng wanitanya menuju jaguar hitam miliknya yang terparkir manis di seberang mereka, kemudian dia segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Suna setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedang tidur di sofa ruang tamu rumah Sai merasa terganggu tidurnya dengan masuknya sebuah pesan singkat, yang setelah dilihat ternyata berasal dari Itachi.

**From Itachi My Brother:**

**Sasuke, kakak tahu kalau kau tidak menyukai kehadiran Sakura di rumahmu, kakak mengerti, untuk itu sekarang kakak akan pulang ke Suna bersama Sakura, trima kasih karena sudah mau meminjamkan rumahmu untuk Sakura menginap.**

**Dan maafkan kakak karena telah membawa Sakura ke rumahmu tanpa seijinmu. Tenang saja tidak akan kakak ulangi, dan kakak juga tidak akan pergi ke rumahmu untuk sementara waktu.**

**Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sasuke. Kakak mencintaimu.**

Jujur Sasuke sangat tidak rela kakaknya pergi secepat itu dari rumahnya, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, hanya saja memang tidak ada cara lain untuk mengusir Sakura dari rumah Sasuke selain dengan cara begini.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat kemudian membalas pesan singkat dari itachi.

Itachi yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dan sedang bercanda dengan sakura dikagetkan dengan bunyi ponsel Itachi yang menandakan ada pesan singkat.

"Ini, pesan dari Sasuke." ujar Sakura seraya menyodorkan ponsel pada Itachi.

Itachi pun dengan segera membuka dan membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

**From My Lovely Brother Sasu-chan:**

**Hn, jaga dirimu baik-baik di Suna, dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mengusirmu, aku masih ingin kau lebih lama lagi berada di rumahku, hanya saja aku tidak sudi melihat perempuan itu menginjakkan kakinya di rumah tercintaku. Asal kau tahu saja, entah kenapa AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA.**

**Dan kuperingatkan kau satu hal, sebelum kau merasa lebih membutuhkannya dan tak bisa kehilangannya, lebih baik untukmu untuk meninggalkan dia sekarang. Perasaanku mengatakan dia bukan wanita baik-baik. Terserah kau lebih percaya padaku atau padanya.**

**Jaga dirimu juga Itachi, aku juga mencintaimu.**

Itachi tersentak kaget membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke, dia terdiam sesaat menatap pesan yang di tulis oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak biasanya dia menulis pesan sepanjang ini, biasanya hanya 'Hn' atau tidak membalas dan lagi kali ini dia begitu serius. Apakah dia benar-benar membenci Sakura?" batin Itachi mulai tidak tenang. Dia gelisah, jangan-jangan apa yang barusaja dibicarakan Sasuke itu benar. Tapi, dia sudah terlajur mencintai dan membutuhkan Sakura, lagipula..

"Kenapa Itachi?" ucapan seorang wanita yang berada di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunan Itachi seketika.

"Tidak, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sasuke, tapi aku tidak tahu apa panyebabnya." Itachi berkata gelisah.

Sakura pun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Itachi, dia berpikir mungkin saja Sasuke menyukainya sehingga bersikap aneh seperti ini, batinnya gembira.

"Sudahlah Itachi, mungkin saja dia butuh penyesuaian untuk menerimaku hadir di tengah-tengah kalian. Biarkan saja dulu dia berbuat apa yang dia inginkan. Kita bersenang-senang saja sekarang." ucap Sakura tenang diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah Sakura, aku akan mengikuti caramu, mungkin dia memang butuh waktu beberapa saat. Oiya tadi kau bilang bersenang-senang? Kita akan bersenang-senang seperti apa, nonaku?"Itachi tersenyum mesum.

"Ah, aku mengerti ke mana arah pikiran, Itachi, tapi kau salah, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam dulu pangeranku." ucap Sakura gemas kemudian mencubit pipi Itachi. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengaduh kecil kemudian terrtawa ringan dengan Sakura.

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Sudahkah lebih baik? Ataukah masih sama dengan fic-fic saia sebelumnya? T-T**

**Saia mau berterima kasih yang teramat sangat *halah* sama Sanji Yagami, yang sudah bersukarela *jiah* membantu pengeditan fic ini. *hug Sanji***

**Gomen Minasan kalau ada banyak typo dalam fic ini, dan gomen juga karena saia juga terlalu sering mengganti sudut pandang cerita,atau kesalahan yang lain.. T_T**

**Oke Minasan...**

**Mind to review my story? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minnasan akhirnya saia kembali lagi.. ^^**

**Okeh nda usah kebanyakan cincong deh, kita lanjutkan saja loyality nya..**

**Happy reading minna.. ^^**

**Loyality**

By : Yoshizawa Sayuri

Discleamer : Naruto isn't mine, Mashashi Kisimoto

Rated : T

Warning : STRAIGHT, OOC, AU, abal

Pairing : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku slight NaruSaku

Read and enjoy it ^^

**Chapter 2**

_**Normal POV**_

Itachi terus mengemudikan mobilnya hingga sampai pada daerah pinggiran kota Suna, daereh yang sangat indah dan subur, terdapat banyak sekali tanaman hijau di kanan-kiri jalan yang mereka lalui. Itachi terus memacu mobilnya hingga berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang memiliki ukuran dan besar tak jauh berbeda dengan rumah Sasuke, dengan warna hitam dan merah yang mendominasi, rumah ini merupakan rumah termewah yang ada di kompleks ini.

_Tin...Tin...Tin..._

Itachi membunyikan klakson mobilnya 3 kali, kemudian pagar rumah tersebut terbuka secara otomatis, setelah seluruhnya terbuka dengan segera Itachi membawa masuk mobilnya ke dalam rumah itu, rumah miliknya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Itachi melihat ke arah Sakura, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya turun, namun ternyata Sakura telah tertidur nyenyak, Itachi merasa tidak tega untuk membangunkan Sakura, maka ia pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menggendong Sakura dan membawanya memasuki kamarnya.

Ya, berbeda dengan Sasuke, Itachi tinggal di rumah ini hanya sendiri saja, tanpa pembantu ataupun satpam di rumahnya, menurutnya sendiri akan terasa lebih baik, lagipula pekerjaannya tidak sesibuk Sasuke dan dia mempunyai keahlian dibidang masak-memasak meskipun minim.

Itachi membawa Sakura memasuki kamarnya kemudian merebahkannya di atas ranjang king size miliknya dengan lembut, hampir tanpa suara. Kemudian Itachipun mengunci mobil serta pintu rumahnya,dan terakhir masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang mengeliat-ngeliat gelisah. Dia merasa bersalah telah berbicara seperti itu pada kakak semata wayang yang amat dicintainya. Tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada cara lain selain dengan mengatakannya pada Itachi secara terang-terangan seperti ini, karena dirinya hanya tidak ingin kakak tercintanya terluka.

Sasuke terus bergelut dengan pikiran dan rasa bersalahnya pada kakaknya hingga akhirnya diapun terlelap dan jatuh ke alam mimpi, alam dimana dia dapat memiliki Itachi hanya untuknya sebagai seorang kakak, tanpa adanya perempuan itu.

Keesokan harinya Itachi yang saat ini sedang duduk berdua di meja makan bersama kekasihnya meminta ijin pada kekasihnya tersebut untuk pergi ke kantor memantau keadaan di sana. Sebagai Kepala Cabang ia tidak boleh main-main dengan pekerjaannya. Sakura yang menganggap ini sebagai kesempatan emas segera saja mengijinkan Itachi untuk pergi bekerja.

"Mumpung berada di Suna,kesempatan emas untukku saat Itachi pergi kerja nanti, maka aku bisa menemui Naru-chan. Dasar Itachi bodoh, dia kaya tetapi bodoh, sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau aku masih mempunyai kekasih lagi. Hahaha..." batin sakura senang.

Tak lama setelah mereka selesai makan, Itachi pun pamit pada Sakura, kemudian Itachi segera melesatkan jaguar hitamnya menuju Uchiha's Coorporation cabang Suna. Merasa sudah aman, Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan sebuah nomor dan menekan tombol 'calling' yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Halo, Sakura-Chan, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku pagi-pagi?" ucap suara seseorang dari seberang, suaranya terdengar halus, lembut dan manis.

"Halo, Naru-chan, saat ini aku ada di Suna, bisa kita bertemu?" ucap Sakura dengan nada penuh harap.

"Um, tapi saat ini aku akan berangkat kerja, kalau nanti malam saja bagaimana?" seseorang di seberang yang bernama Naruto itupun mengelak.

"Tidak bisa Naru-chan, aku kemari karena aku ada urusan setiap malamnya di Suna, waktu luangku hanya pagi dan siang hari saja, tak bisa lebih dari jam 12. Ayolah." pinta Sakura dengan nada merengek.

"Iya, baiklah, tapi aku harus meminta ijin apa pada atasanku Saku-chan?" ucap Naruto bingung dan panik.

"Bilang saja kau sakit atau pergi atau kau jujur juga boleh, terserah kau sajalah, pokoknya kita bertemu sekarang di Suna's Cafe. Kutunggu kau di sana, dan ingat jangan terlambat." ucap Sakura kemudian menutup panggilannya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Yes. Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Hahaha... " Sakura tertawa puas atas semua aksinya.

Di salah satu meja di Suna's Cafe terlihat seorang wanita berambut pink sedang duduk sendiri, sikapnya seperti gelisah menunggu seseorang, berkali-kali ia melirik arloji di tangan kirinya untuk melihat seberapa lama keterlambatan orang yang sedang di tunggunya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekatinya.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, aku terlambat 5 menit. Aku harus menjelaskan alasan aku tidak datang ke kantor hari ini dengan panjang lebar pada atasanku tadi. Maaf ya." Ucap lelaki bermata biru laut itu sambil menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan tidak apa, duduklah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk kita berdua." ucap Sakura yang disambut dengan senyum berbinar dari wajah sang lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Oiya Saku-chan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, aku, sebenarnya aku sudah ingin ini sejak dulu, sejak setelah kita melakukannya untuk yang pertama." ucap Naruto malu-malu.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan Naru-chan, untuk itu aku menyuruhmu kemari. Ayo sekarang kau ingin mengajakku ke mana?" ucap Sakura diiringi senyuman termanisnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Dream land, aku ingin mencoba roda raksasa, aku sudah menginginkannya beberapa saat setelah kita melakukannya untuk yang pertama." ucap Naruto tersenyum bahagia kemudian dengan segera menggenggam tangan Sakura dan segera membawanya pergi ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di dream land, Naruto secepat kilat langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera menuju ke arah wahana roda raksasa atau mungkin yang sering kalian sebut dengan biang lala berada, dan sekarang mereka berada di sini, di dalam salah satu 'bilik' yang berada di wahana itu.

"Sakura.." panggil Naruto lirih kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura.

"Hm, ada apa Naru-chan? Lihat pemandangan dari sini sungguh indah sekali dan, oh apa yang akan kau lakukan Naru-chan.." ucap Sakura panik saat melihat Naruto mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat ke arah Sakura sehingga jarak antara tubuh mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan aku tak sanggup untuk kehilanganmu, maukah kau berjanji sekali lagi untuk tidak meninggalkan dan mengkhianatiku?" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di lukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Naru-chan, tenang saja, akupun hanya mencintaimu dan aku berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan mengkhianatimu sampai kapanpun, kau juga tahu kan, aku sudah menyerahkan seluruhnya yang kumiliki hanya untukmu, dan kau yang pertama? Tidak cukupkah semuanya untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu Naru-chan?" ucap Sakura lembut diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Sakura, dan kuharap semua perkataanmu tadi adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya." ucap Naruto kemudian diikuti dengan senyum, kemudian dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura hingga bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan dan saling membagi kelembutan, kehangatan serta merasakan manisnya saliva masing-masing.

Itachi adalah seorang Kepala cabang yang sangat baik hati, lembut serta ramah pada seluruh bawahannya. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk mengajak stafnya makan siang bersama dan membelikan ini itu untuk staf yang memiliki prestasi kerja terbaik di kantor. Maka, tidak heran jika seluruh staf di Uchiha's Coorporation termasuk Naruto menyukai dan menghormatinya sebagai seorang atasan.

Naruto adalah salah satu staf Itachi yang memiliki prestasi gemilang di bidangnya, sehingga Itachi sering sekali mengajak makan siang Naruto seperti siang ini.

Saat ini Itachi sedang duduk di sebuah restoran mewah di sekitar Uchiha's Coorporation bersama dengan seorang pria berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Itachi. Tak beberapa lama seorang waiters menghampiri mereka kemudian menyerahkan kertas menu makanan pada keduanya, kemudian menunggu mereka memesan makanan.

"Pesanlah apa yang kau mau, Naruto. Tenang saja aku yang traktir." ucap Itachi ramah disertai senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tapi, Pak. Hampir setiap hari bapak mentraktir saya, saya jadi merasa tidak enak pada bapak." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah memberikan yang terbaik pada Uchiha's Coorporation. Tapi kurasa ini semua masih belum cukup. Kau sudah mencetak berbagai prestasi, jadi kurasa kau pantas mendapatkan lebih dari ini." ucap Itachi ramah namun tersirat kesungguhan di dalamnya.

"Tapi, Pak..."

Sebelum Naruto selesai bicara, Itachi segera menyahut, "sudah, tidak ada tapi-tapi lagi, sekarang cepatlah pesan makanannya sebelum jam makan siang kita habis."

"Ah, baiklah Pak." Naruto akhirnya menyerah.

Itachi pun menyebutkan salah satu daftar nama makanan dan minuman yang tertera di kertas menu disusul kemudian Naruto yang juga menyebutkan salah satu daftar makanan dan minuman yang berbeda dengan Itachi.

Setelah selesai makan Itachi pun memanggil waiters dengan menggunakan kode jarinya. Saat akan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar bill yang telah diterimanya, tiba-tiba sebuah foto yang sebelumnya berada di dalam dompetnya terjatuh dan kemudian tergeletak tepat berada di depan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat melihat orang yang berada di dalam foto yang barusaja jatuh dari dompet Itachi.

"Itu?" hanya itu kata yang terucap dari mulut Naruto saat melihat foto itu.

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto? Ah.." Itachi akhirnya menyadari jatuhnya sebuah foto dari dalam dompetnya.

"Itu foto siapa, Pak?" Naruto bertanya was-was. "Jangan-jangan.."

"Oh, ini foto kekasihku, namanya Sakura. Kami berencana akan menikah bulan depan. Aku harap kau sebagai sahabatku bersedia datang dan mendoakan untuk kebahagiaan kami." Itachi berkata sembari senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya, dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya perkataannya barusaja, membuat efek yang sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk pemuda di hadapannya.

Hati Naruto bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong saat mendengar bahwa sakura, wanita yang sangat dicintainya dan telah berjanji untuk tidak mengkhianatinya berencana akan menikah bulan depan dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak dapat dikalahkan olehnya, Itachi Uchiha, atasan sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Perasaan Naruto sudah tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Dia hanya bisa terdiam saat perjalanan pulang menuju kantornya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan celotehan Itachi yang membanggakan kekasihnya yang sekaligus kekasih Naruto juga.

_**Naruto POV**_

Hari ini adalah satu hari setelah Itachi mengatakan padaku bahwa gadis yang akan dinikahinya bulan depan adalah Saku-chan. Kenapa Saku-chan berbohong padaku? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk setia padaku selamanya? Kuharap kemarin aku hanya salah mendengar nama orang yang disebutkan oleh Itachi, dan kuharap itu buka Saku-chan.

Haaaahhhh...! Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Saku-chan? Untuk apa dia meneleponku? Bukankah dia sudah kembali ke Konoha?" aku mengernyit.

"Halo, ada apa Saku-chan?" aku menjawab panggilan Sakura.

"Halo, Naru-chan, bisa kita bertemu sekarang di Suna's Cafe? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ini penting sekali." ucap Sakura dari seberang sepertinya dia sedang tergesa-gesa.

Kuharap dia tidak mengatakan seperti Itachi kemarin atau meninggalkanku.

"Halo, Naru-chan. Kau bisa kan?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya kembali.

"Ah, ya. Sepertinya aku bisa Saku-chan." aku berkata lirih.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kau di sana ya? Jaa ." Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraannya kemudian menutup panggilannya.

Semoga saja dia tidak berbuat seperti yang kutakutkan.

Akupun segera berjalan menuju Suna's Cafe. Tempat yang dijanjikan Saku-chan. Aku memang bukan orang kaya, jadi aku tidak mempunyai mobil mewah atau aparteman dan rumah megah. Aku hanya tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan di sekitar Uchiha's Coorporation dan kemanapun aku pergi aku selalu mengandalkan kedua kaki pemberian Tuhan padaku.

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di depan Suna's Cafe. Aku menghela nafas berat kemudian dengan segera kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki pintu depan dan aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang duduk menghadap jendela, dia Sakura.

"Oh Naruto, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kali ini kau datang tepat waktu." ucap Sakura diiringi senyum termanisnya.

"Hm, ada perlu apa Saku-chan?" aku semakin penasaran dan gelisah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar. Dingin sekali kau padaku hari ini Naruto." lagi-lagi Sakura berkata diiringi senyum termanisnya.

"Naruto? Dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu sebelumnya." batinku semakin gelisah.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini saja, Naruto." kata itu terucap lancar tanpa halangan apapun dari mulut Sakura, membuatku kaget mendengarnya.

"Ketakutanku terjadi." aku berucap lirih.

"Tapi kenapa Sakura?" aku mencoba mencari alasan mengapa dia tega berbuat seperti ini padaku. Setahuku dia sangat mencintaiku.

"Aku sudah bosan padamu, Naruto. Lagipula aku sudah menemukan lelaki yang lebih aku cintai daripada kau. Dan lagi ia jauh lebih kaya dan sempurna darimu. Dia benar-benar tipe lelaki idamanku. Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Semoga kau bahagia." kata itulah yang terucap dari mulut Sakura setelahnya dia meninggalkanku duduk terpaku sendirian di sini.

"Dia.. Itachi.."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan menghancurkanmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sakuraku tersenyum bahagia bersamamu." kebencian benar-benar telah merasuki hatiku. Aku akan menghancurkan Itachi untuk membalaskan dendamku.

_**Normal POV**_

Itachi memasuki kantornya di Uchiha's Coorpiration seperti biasanya. Seperti biasa pula seluruh staf yang ada di kantornya menyapanya dan memberikan senyuman padanya sembari membungkukkan badan mereka yang selalu dibalas Itachi dengan perlakuan yang sama.

Hari ini Itachi memiliki jadwal meeting dengan beberapa orang penting dari Sabaku's Coorporation yang akan bekerja sama mengerjakan proyek terbaru Uchiha's Coorporation. Dan hari ini Itachi menyerahkan dengan sepenuhnya presentasi meeting ini pada Naruto, setelah Naruto meminta padanya untuk mempercayakan proyek ini pada Naruto.

Dan meeting pun di mulai, Naruto dengan apik membawakan presentasi dan dengan sukses membuat Gaara selaku pemimpin Sabaku's Coorporation mempercayakan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Itachi. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi, sebenarnya Naruto melakukan semua ini bukan tanpa imbalan dan alasan.

Proyek semakin hari semakin mendekati titik goalnya. Dan Itachi pun saat ini telah mempercayakan kesuksesan proyeknya pada Naruto sepenuhnya. Namun pada saat satu minggu sebelum finishing dari proyek, Naruto selaku pemberi ide dan pelaksana hilang entah kemana menyisakan Itachi yang kebingungan dengan nasib proyeknya dan Gaara yang menuntut ganti rugi atas batalnya proyek miliknya. Dengan nilai yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit untuk Uchiha's Coorporation.

Tak berapa lama, Uchiha's Coorporation cabang Suna pun bangkrut karena mengalami kerugian cukup besar akibat gagalnya proyek ini. Itachi mengalami depresi berat karena terus saja mendapat ancaman dan kemarahan dari sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha, selaku Direktur Utama Uchiha's Coorporation. Hingga akhirnya kini Itachi pun bertolak ke Konoha dan tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke meninggalkan kota Suna.

Sasuke yang khawatir akan nasib kakak tercintanya mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa sebab dari bangkrutnya perusahaan dan apa hubungan Naruto dengan Itachi dan bangkrutnya perusahaan mereka.

Lalu kemudian, tanpa diundang bayangan seorang wanita yang amat ia benci pun merasuki otak nya.

"Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan dia..."

**Author's Note:**

Hwah! Semakin abal saja.. =,=a

Wes pokoke(?) seperti inilah fic saia selanjutnya, rencananya sih mau di buat brother complex gitu, dan di selingi dengan bunuh-bunuhan..

Ups, kelepasan saia..

Arigatou buat **oh-chan is Nanda** yang udah riview saia kemarin, saia melanjutkan fic ini untuk anda.. #halah X3

Mind to review minna?^^

Arigatou sudah mampir.. ^^


End file.
